


The Normal Heart 06

by Kaixinjiuhao



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaixinjiuhao/pseuds/Kaixinjiuhao





	The Normal Heart 06

等到Lewandowski听完了一天的工作汇报，天虽然还是大亮，看时间却也已经将近六点。他记起早上答应了Reus要回家吃晚饭，便有些不耐烦地打断了前来询问他对于几个项目意见的的Piszczek：“好了，Łukasz，这些事情你拿主意就行，我相信你能够处理好的。”  
然后他突然想起了早上迷迷糊糊的时候Reus对他说的话，便又问道：“对了，Marco说他看中了一部片子，你不想让他演？”  
Piszczek显得微微有些吃惊，却很快调整了过来，斟酌了一会儿后开口：“是的，他很喜欢这个剧本，但是这个题材有些，嗯，边缘化。”  
Lewandowski皱着眉头听完，摆了摆手：“那不是什么大问题，他既然很喜欢，就让他去演。”然后他把背靠在了座椅靠背上，叹了口气，“唉，Łukasz，你知道吗，他已经很多年没有开口向我要过东西了。既然这次他那么喜欢，那就顺了他的心意，让他也开心一下。”  
Piszczek看上去还想再说些什么，却终究是忍住了，说了一句：“好的，我明白了。”

下班高峰期的曼哈顿异常拥堵，当Lewandowski赶回家中的时候，哪怕是盛夏时节，太阳也已经开始下山了。  
他伴着晚霞归家，觉得有几分安逸而幸福的感觉。

一进家门，他就闻到了浓浓的饭香味。  
他注意到日常来家里打扫卫生、准备三餐的佣人已经走光了，客厅里只留了昏暗的灯光。  
他换了鞋子，一边高声叫着“Marco”，一边往餐厅走去。  
Reus应该是拍摄后回来洗了个澡，现在正穿着家居服坐在餐桌旁，洗完澡后的头发搭了下来，乖巧的如同一个中学生一般。  
桌上的饭菜一动没动，他正忙着啃一个地瓜。  
见到Lewandowski回来，他把脑袋从地瓜里抬了起来，带着些抱怨的撒娇语气：“你怎么才回来？我都要饿死了，只能吃地瓜填肚子。”  
Lewandowski见他吃地瓜的样子可爱，嘴角还留着金黄色的地瓜残余，觉得心情大好，一天的疲惫都没有了。  
他揉了揉Reus的脑袋，低下头舔走了他唇边的地瓜残渣，“唔，好吃。”  
然后他去洗了洗手，在餐桌旁也坐了下来，“饿了就先吃，不用等我呀。”  
“金主没回来，我怎么能先吃饭？”Reus眼皮子一抬，就是一句噎死他的话。  
“你……”Lewandowski不知道该怎么接，只好换了个话题，“我今天和Łukasz说了，他会安排你去演你想演的那个电影。”  
Reus的眼睛在听完他说这句话后亮了起来，“真的？”  
Lewandowski却有些愣住，他已经很久没有见过Reus这么明亮的眼睛了，这么鲜活、充满生气。  
他内心酸涩无比，一边用勺子舀起Reus面前的奶油蛤蜊汤喂到他嘴边，一边说：“当然了，既然你喜欢，我肯定全力支持。”  
Reus乖乖地被他喂，看着他的眼神也褪去了这些年一直蕴藏的尖锐与冷漠，变得柔和而充满依恋。  
“谢谢你，Lewy，真的，谢谢你。”  
Lewandowski觉得自己心尖上有些颤抖，他努力笑了笑，对他说：“为你做什么，都是我应该的。Marco，记住，永远别对我说谢谢。”  
Reus在他下一次举起勺子喂到自己嘴边的时候，轻轻抓住了他的手，轻声说：“汤很好喝，你也尝尝。”  
Lewandowski笑了笑，收回了手，自己喝了这一口汤，却不急着咽下去，而是探过去亲吻他。Reus配合地张开嘴，在Lewandowski将汤度到他嘴里的时候，乖巧地吞咽了下去。  
“这样更好喝。” Lewandowski看着他说，灯光映在他眼里，Reus看到他灰蓝色的眸子里，满满的都是自己。  
那一顿饭，他们吃得很温馨，谁也没提那些过去的、现在的、或者是未来的伤口。

晚饭后，Reus问他要不要一起看自己前不久杀青了的超级英雄电影的成片。  
电影还没有上映，但是作为主演，Reus还是第一时间得到了样片。  
Lewandowski欣然应邀。  
两个人来到家里的电影室里坐下，Reus去调弄放映，Lewandowski想了想又快步回到厨房，切好了一大盘水果端了过来。  
看电影的时候，他们两个依偎在大大的、舒服的沙发床上，Lewandowski把水果盘放在自己身上，Reus想吃的时候就随时从他怀里的盘子里拿。  
电影依旧是高质量，剧情也非常精彩，Lewandowski非常自豪地看着自己的男孩儿在荧幕上越发成熟，对于Gabriel这个角色的理解也更加透彻。  
其中有一个情节，是Gabriel因为任务失败，失去了对于自己非常重要的一位亲人后，陷入了深深的自责与痛苦。  
他的至交好友Eden来到他的身边，鼓励他走出来，说还有这个世界等着他拯救。  
金发的英雄抬起眼睛来，翠绿色的眼睛里是破碎而沉痛的苦楚，他嘶哑着声音说：“我连自己都拯救不了，还怎么去救别人？”  
那一瞬间，Lewandowski觉得，Reus演的并不是Gabriel，而是他自己。那样的一双眼睛，他太熟悉了。  
那种无助、绝望、惧怕期待，却又希冀期待。  
他下意识地伸手搂紧了Reus，Reus却神色如常，仿佛是在看一个完全不相干的故事。  
电影的高潮部分，Gabriel在与反派殊死搏斗，千钧一发的生死之际，Eden赶到了，两个人携手打败了反派。  
在一片硝烟与火光中，Gabriel对Eden说：“Eden，你总是那个能唤醒我、帮助我、拯救我的人。”  
黑发的青年笑了，“As always，Gabriel。”  
Lewandowski没有看到，在看这个片段的时候，Reus一直平淡的眼睛里，流露出了一种光彩。

电影结束后，他们就在沙发上纠缠了起来。  
Reus显得非常的主动，Lewandowski着迷地看着他的男孩儿扭着腰在他身上起伏。  
自他们矛盾渐深后，Reus在情事上一直是被动而排斥的，像今天这般主动，已经是经久未见了。  
尤其是，他又显得格外柔软。  
这样的姿势，Reus一般坚持不了太久，果然在Lewandowski几次顶到他的敏感点之后便软了腰，紧紧搂着他的脖子，带了点啜泣地呢喃：“Lewy，Lewy，太深了，帮帮我。”  
他怎么可能拒绝这样的请求，锢住男孩的腰，就疯狂地向上顶弄，听着Reus带着哭腔地、一遍一遍地喊着自己的名字，他红了眼睛，不知道是因为情欲，还是因为别的。

最后他们都释放了之后，便紧紧依偎着长时间一句话都不说。  
就这样静静依偎了很久后，Lewandowski抚摸着Reus的脊背，问他缓过来了没有，要不要抱着他去洗澡。  
Reus摇了摇头，拉过他的手掌，低声问道：“你最近急着走吗？”  
Lewandowski想了一会儿，其实他今天已经接到了父亲的电话，指责他这么快赶回纽约，并催促他回波兰，但是他不准备走，更不想走，于是他说：“不，我留在这儿陪你。”  
Reus亲了一口他的手掌，“新电影离开拍还有一段时间，不过上一部马上就要上映了，过几天我又得到处飞去做宣传。这几天难得有空，我们出去玩儿吧？”  
Lewandowski欣喜得不行，Reus已经很久很久没有对他提出过这样的要求了，他满心里都是高兴，立刻一口答应：“当然好呀！你想去哪儿玩啊？不过哪儿都行，我都陪你去。”  
Reus也笑了，在他怀里蹭了蹭：“那我得好好选一选。”

 

当时的Reus那么久违的高兴，他也是。  
只是Lewandowski没想到，他终究还是再一次，令他失望了。


End file.
